


To See You As I Do

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brooding, Date Night, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Visions, lots of feelings, magic stuff, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Alec and Magnus meet for a dinner date after a long 3 weeks of separation.





	To See You As I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend and most wonderful beta @ladymatt. You are so kind and deserve all the fluffy things. Thank you so much for helping me make my stories great! ILY M <3
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful @nan_ette and @blj2007. You girls are so kind and sweet.

****“It just doesn’t make sense,” Alec said out loud as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

“I love you, but you are stupid, dear brother,” Izzy’s voice echoed from his phone on the desk bedside him. “He loves you Alec, what more is there to understand?”

“I know he does, I guess I’m just nervous Iz. We haven’t seen each other in three weeks. He comes home today and instead of resting, he wants to see me. I don’t deserve him.”

“Alec, you deserve the world,” Izzy said tenderly. ”Now finish getting ready or you will be late.”

“Thanks sis,” Alec said before ending the call.

 

Alec sighed, wondering if he would ever feel like he deserves Magnus. He picked up his waistcoat and smiled as he put it on. Taking a step back to look at his outfit, he felt a warmth in his chest. Magnus would be proud of him, Alec had managed to put together an outfit on his own. Granted Magnus had bought these clothes for him, but Alec had learned enough from The High Warlock of Fashion and was confident that he looked acceptable. He ran a hand through his hair, remembering that Magnus preferred it a little tousled and headed for the door, pausing as he neared his bed. How he longed to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, curled up in his sheets. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth as he imagined a day when he could bring his boyfriend home for the night. “Soon,” he mumbled to himself as he opened the door and made his way to the restaurant.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Magnus sat, facing the door, in his favorite secluded booth and watched for his shadowhunter. He had been stuck working in Paris for the past three weeks and, while he loved Paris, he loathed every single day he was there. Having Alec with him would have made it more bearable. Sure, he could have portaled the two of them back and forth, but what he was working on required his undivided attention and Alec had been extremely busy with the Valentine interrogations. When he took this job, Magnus had thought he would be able to handle the distance. After all, what’s a mere three weeks compared to the centuries he had spent without Alec? He decided that he would whisk Alec away for a romantic trip to Paris as soon as he could.

 

The bell on the door chimed, pulling Magnus from his reverie. He didn’t need to look up to know Alec had walked in, his body already knew. Alec was walking towards him, his normal long strides seemingly hesitant, his features somber. Magnus was instantly worried, wondering what could possibly be weighing on him at a time like this. _Look at me,_ Magnus called out in his head. As if he heard his voice, Alec looked up and locked eyes with him. Magnus smiled as Alec’s eyes fluttered closed briefly and a soft smile appeared on his face, visibly releasing a breath. Not willing to waste another moment, Magnus stood up and crossed the distance between them, wrapping Alec in his arms. Alec held him in a hug so tight, it felt like they had melded into one.

 

“What is it Alexander?” Magnus asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“I just missed you so much,” Alec responded shyly. “I mean, I knew I would, but I didn’t know it would be this overwhelming.”

“I missed you too darling.” Magnus responded, relief filling him as he felt Alec relax in his arms.

 

Magnus released Alec and held him at arm’s length. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, skinny black satin tie with a burgundy waistcoat and black slacks and boots to complete the look. He was positively delicious.  “Very nice my dear. Isabelle?”

“Me, actually. You like?” Alec blushed under the assessment.

“Oh I like. I like very much.” Magnus stated before crashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss, fulfilling the want that had been building up over time. “I’m gone for three weeks and you’ve learned how to dress yourself? I’ve missed so much.”

Alec chuckled, “I just looked in my closet and thought about what you would wear.”

“Depressing lack of glitter if you ask me,” Magnus tisked before pecking him on the lips again.

 

He took Alec by the hand and lead him to the booth where they sat opposite of each other, exchanging longing glances filled with lust and desire, passion and love.

 

Alec was the first to break the silence, “Magnus, come sit next to me. There’s already been more distance than I can handle.”

“Alexander, what I wouldn’t do to sit next to you right now. However, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you and quite frankly, this is my favorite restaurant. I’d hate to be kicked out for doing the things I want to do to you. I’ve decided it’s in my best interest to sit across from you and stare at your beautiful face until I can get you home and show you the fantasies I’ve had while I was in Paris.” Magnus said with a suggestive lift of his brow.

Alec dropped his head, “why Magnus?”

“Why?” Magnus repeated. “Because for three weeks I haven't been able to kiss you, touch you, hold you. All I had was the memory of you and your awkward, yet sexy selfies. Because I was in the most romantic city and all I could think about was how badly I wanted you to be there with me.”

Alec looked up, “I mean why me? You are the most caring, kind, courageous and loving person. You’re The High Warlock of Brooklyn. You’ve lived for centuries and honestly you could have anyone in the world. Why me?” He looked down again. “I have so many flaws, I screw up all the time. It took me so long to get to this place in life and I almost lost you before I even had you. I don’t deserve you, Magnus.”

“Oh Alexander, if only you could see yourself the way I do.” Magnus whispered.

 

Instantly Magnus got an idea. He reached across the table and cupped Alec’s cheek in his hand. Alec brought his hand up and covered Magnus’ hand with his own, leaning into the heated touch.

 

“Look at me Alec, look into my eyes and don’t look away.” Magnus said with a calm demand.

 

Alec stared into his eyes as Magnus transferred his vision to him. Alec would be able to see and feel exactly what Magnus does when he looks at him. What Magnus didn’t expect, was to see and feel exactly what Alec did when he looked at Magnus. A galaxy of colors and stars swirled around them. Everything was light and color, magic and beauty, Alec and Magnus. Nothing else existed. The love Alec had for him was overwhelming. A tear streamed down his cheek as he felt his power building up. He was afraid it was going to hurt Alec, but he couldn’t pull away. Alec gripped his hand tighter as a tear streamed down his face as well.

 

 _“I love you so much”_ Alec confessed in his mind.

 _“I will love you forever”_ Magnus responded from his own mind.

 

Magnus’ power surged, the lights sparked and the electricity went out in the restaurant.

 

“What the hell was that?” Alec asked.

“That is what I’d call a magical orgasm.” Magnus chuckled and reached for Alec’s hand. “Let’s go home Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. You can find me on tumblr and twitter @damnyoudaddario :)


End file.
